Field of the Invention
This application relates to methods and devices for delivering a rod to a plurality of screws.
Description of the Related Art
The creation of a construct comprising a plurality of screws connected by a rod is used to treat a variety of ailments. In some cases, such a construct can be created in the spine, and can be used to fix the position of vertebrae relative to each other. The construct can be performed in a procedure in which a large incision exposes significant portions of the spine or other tissue into which the screws are positioned, or in a minimally invasive procedure through the use of smaller incisions to allow access to the targeted area.
While the use of the minimally invasive procedure causes less trauma to the patient, and thus is a less dangerous procedure with a quicker recovery time, the insertion of the rod through the screws is difficult, and frequently results in the need to revert to more invasive techniques during the operation. In light of these difficulties, new methods and devices are required to allow surgeons to more easily and effectively create such a construct with the minimally invasive procedure.